1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rectifying circuit and, more particularly, to a circuit having a surge-proof rectifying element having a high current capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rectifier diode is common in the art for use in an electric circuit for rectifying a current. As known, the rectifier diode consists of a junction of P-type and N-type semiconductors provided by doping impurities into a monocrystal of silicon or germanium, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1.
The P-type semiconductor is provided by doping aluminum into the monocrystal of silicon or germanium for forming holes therein. In like way, the N-type semiconductor is provided by doping antimony into the monocrystal of silicon and germanium for forming free electrons therein.
The rectifier diode is then produced by joining them together, as shown in FIG. 1, into one element. In the rectifier diode of FIG. 1, numeral 10 designates conductors, an element 11 designates the P-type semiconductor and an element 12 designates the N-type semiconductor.
In such a rectifier diode, a current flows easily in a direction indicated by an arrow but not in the opposite direction. This is called a rectifying phenomenon and is well known amongst electronic engineers. Further, there are many publications disclosing the rectifying theory, so that no further description will be made herein.
The semiconductor diode has problems including (1) it is expensive, (2) it is weak against a surge voltage and (3) it has a narrow margin for current capacity.
It is therefore an object of this invention to eliminate the problems encountered by semiconductor rectifiers and to provide a rectifying element having a superior surge-proof characteristic and a wide margin for current capacity at a low cost of production.